The Loud Castle
by Bloodyninja88
Summary: After winning a all expense paid trip with his family to the country of Wallachia, Lincoln hopes to be able to relax and forget about some recent events. However unknown to Lincoln or his sisters, they have waked right into a trap laid by sinister forces. . . (note: this story takes place 7 years after the main Loud House series.)


**Special thank's to ****Nescaro for Beta Reading, ****heroflash for letting me use this cover he had ****commissioned**** and ****godospartan the Kitsune (and Nescaro again) for helping me workshop this idea.**

**Okay a few things i would like to clear up before we start, first i would like to say that i added three sisters to the story, but there not really OC's, they are actually some of the Rabbit Sisters that appear in the episode White Hare (here as human's) as i found some of them rather interesting and very useful for the idea of this story(though i did rename them to fit the naming theme), the other thing i would like to point out is that this story takes place about seven years after the Loud house.**

**Painter Rabbit/Bianca = Loni**

**Sleepy Rabbit/Beth = Leah**

**Chief Rabbit/Brie = ****Louise**

**Also a little warning but some chapters will have me use different langues, for example this chapter will have a little french in it. I will have a translation at the bottom of the in the author notes.**

**Finally i would like to say that i do not own the Loud House, Castlevania or any of there characters, the Loud house is owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom Media Networks**** and Castlevania is sadly owned by Konami**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review**

**X**

**Legend:**

"Characters Talking"

**"Demoic speech" and "Impact"**

_"Thinking"_

**X**

**: ? :**

"Achoo"

"Gazuntite Lincoln" A short glasses wearing girl in a green sweater and black pants says while offering a handkerchief.

"Thanks Lisa" Lincoln replies, as he took the handkerchief blowing his nose with and handed it back to Lisa who used tongs to grab the piece of cloth and stuff it into a test tube.

Turning his head forward Lincoln couldn't help but roll his eye's and smirk, looking at the rest of his family up to their usual antics, from Luna rocking out on her headphone's, and Luan practicing her jokes with Mr Coconut to Leah using a agitated Lynn as a pillow to sleep on, Lincoln's smirk widened into a grin.

_"It's good to see that not everything has changed, even though its been seven years since i was a kid, i'm happy that i could count on my sisters to never really change. Sure they have all grown in there own way's but at there core there still the same people that i grew up with."_

_"Then how did we end up here?" _Lincoln's grin fell into a frown as he turns to look over the side of the horse drawn cart his family was all sitting in as it moves down a country road, looking up he looked at the cloud covered sky that blocked the sun and had forced their driver to use lanterns to see the road, it would all be foreboding if not for. . .

"and on your left you will see the ruins of the township of Targoviste"

_"The tour guide"_ Lincoln thought glancing over towards the tall, bald, man in a large black coat, who was currently busy both driving the cart and trying to keep the Loud's attention towards of the historical and natural wonders of Wallachia, a monumental task to be sure.

"Outta the way!"

Lincoln was quickly shoved to the side and into a blue mass by a excited eight year old Lilly and ten year old Loni, as the two moved to gaze upon the ruins. Lily taking picture's for Loni to make paintings of latter.

Before Lincoln could regain his bearings an angry "Watch It" came from the blue mass as a blond haired head rose from underneath the blanket, rage twisted onto the face of the eldest Loud sibling.

"S-sorry Lori" Lincoln managed to stutter out to his older sister, Lori's face quickly turned from one of rage to sorrow before sinking back under the blanket, muffled sobs being heard soon after.

Quietly the second oldest Leni moved to Lori's other side and begin's gently rubbing the sobbing Lori's back, reminding Lincoln exactly why they have come here. . .

**X**

**: One Week Prior- Loud Residence - top floor hallway :**

The sky was gloomy outside, with a ominous blood moon peeking out from the clouds, its light shining down onto the earth, particularly onto a certain loud home on Franklin Avenue.

Several gasps came from the Loud sisters watching event's unfold from their bedroom's doorways, each watching their brother and his girlfriend in the hall, all while Lincoln stood there flabbergasted, he had to be hearing things "W-what did you say" he asks the young woman in front of him.

"I said it's over" replied Ronnie Ann

"B-but why? I know it's been though keeping our relationship long distance, but i turn eighteen next week, after that we could -"

"It's not that!" Ronnie cuts Lincoln off, "Look these past five years have been great and all but i have been thinking. Lori and Bobby are getting married in a couple weeks and after that we would be pretty much like siblings, it would be too weird."

"Ronnie that's not tr-" Lincoln tries to reason as he takes a step toward's Ronnie Ann.

"No Lincoln!" Ronnie says as she turns and begins to walk away form him.

"Please can't we just talk about this?"pleads Lincoln as he gently puts his hand on Ronnie's shoulder, causing the girl to pause in her stride.

"L-Lincoln i-" Ronnie Ann turns back towards Lincoln, the barest hint of tear's at the edge of her eyes, however as she turns towards her boyfriend Ronnie's eyes catches sight of the moon outside, for her eyes shines with the moons light for a brief second and her resolve returns.

"I said NO!"** "WHAM"**

With a sudden punch to the face Lincoln flies back into his room's doorway, the last thing he sees before blacking out is a teary eyed Ronnie running down the stairs.

.

..

...

"What happened?" Lincoln groggily asks as he started to sit up, only to be stopped by Lisa who was wrapping his head in bandages, and with a quick glance Lincoln realizes that he is surrounded by the worried looks of his younger sisters.

"Ronnie Ann broke up with you before laying you out. . ." answers Lana.

"After that she ran down stairs crying, and Bobby thought you had done something and dumped Lori on the spot before leaving." Lola continues.

"WHAT!" Lincoln quickly sits up and begins looking around in fear, only to see no sign of Lori, but spots a nervous looking Luan next to the bathroom door and hearing the sound of someone crying from the bathroom, confusing Lincoln.

"After Bobby broke up with her Lori stormed up here and had to be restrained from hurting you by Luna, Lynn and Leah, then they dragged her into the bathroom. Mom and Leni have been in there trying to calm her down since then."" Lucy answers Lincoln's unvoiced question.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" came from down the hall, looking Lincoln sees a furious Lori with mascara running down her face, having just stepped out of the bathroom and charging him like bull. Showing more strength then a woman of her frame should have Lori lifts her brother off of the floor and slams him aginst the nearest wall, her eyes burning with rage.

Various cries of "Lori No!" came from behind her as her siblings fruitlessly tried to pull her away from Lincoln.

"Honey don't!" Their mother tried to get though to Lori as she emerged from the bathroom, lagging behind her daughter's due to her swollen stomach from her most recent pregnancy.

Ignoring her family's pleas, Lori kept her grip on her brother, before growling out "Fix This, Now!"

"I tried. When Ronnie Ann broke up with me i did try to talk to her and fix things, all I got for it was a back eye." Lincoln gave his response.

"She was saying some crazy things dude."

"I concur and she hardly would let Lincoln get a word in edge wise."

"And when he tried to talk to her she popped him right in the eye."

Hearing all this Lori's grip loosens enough for Lincoln to slip out, as he did Lori fell to her knee's and begins to cry again.

"Hey guess what everybody" Lynn Loud Sr. says as he comes up the stairs, carrying a letter,with his youngest daughter Louise following close behind him with long brown hair flowing behind her, only for them both to stop at the scene before them. "What happened here?"

"It's a long story honey, i'll tell you later" Rita said before noticing the letter in his hand "What's that?"

"It's a prize form a contest Lincoln entered. An all expense paid trip for the whole family, to some place called, Wallachia, i don't know where that is but it sounds exotic." Mr. Loud replied.

"Wallachia is a small European country south of Romania"

"Well wherever it is this trip might just be what we need to get our minds off of current events." Rita reasoned looking upon the state of her family.

_"But i didn't enter any contest." _Lincoln thought as he stood off towards the side. _"It's probably someone else's and we just got it by mistake, we should probably send it ba-"_

"Sniff"

Looking down onto the ground next to him Lincoln watch's his eldest sister sit on the floor quietly sobbing to herself, _"No, we need this! Staying in Royal Wood's will only bring up memories of Bobby and Ronnie Ann, besides i'm sure whoever it really belongs too would understand."_

A quick glance towards his sisters and the sad looks they where giving him and Lori only cements this decision in Lincoln's mind, bending down he helps Lori up to her feet and begins to walk her over towards their parents, before asking the one question now on most of his sister's minds. "So when do we leave?"

**X**

**: Castle Front Gate :**

"Earth to Lincoln we're here!" Lynn says as she attempts to grab her brother's attention as she shook him.

"What!" exclaims Lincoln having been shook out of his thoughts, looking around he sees as his family was getting off of the cart and gathering in front of a large wooden door.

"Welcome everyone to the main part of our tour, Bran Castle, once home to many rules of Wallachia including the infamous Vlad Țepeș the 3rd" The Tour guide explains to the group as he opens the front door leading everyone inside. "However it has also been home to many other influential figures throughout Wallachia's history, for example. . ."

As they began to move across the thresh hold into the castle Lynn Sr felt a chill go up his spine, everything about this castle screams scary, the chill up his spine got colder as he hears just who's castle this was, as the group where about to walk down the main hall Mr Loud felt the fear in him grow until finally he faints.

"Oh no!"

"Is everything alright Miss Loud?" The Tour Guide asks while turning to look at the scene of Mr. Loud passed out on the floor.

"Sorry, but my husband doesn't do well with spooky stuff," Rita replies.

"Ah well if that's the case you two are welcome to head to the dinning room and wait for us there."

"Thanks Mr. . , sorry i didn't catch your name."

"Its Zead."

"Mr Zead thank you." Rita says as she begins to drag her husband towards the dinning room with the help of Zead. "Come on dear."

"I wanna stay with daddy!" little Louise exclaims as she follows after her unconscious father.

**X**

**: Dinning Room :**

After a few minutes of dragging her husband to the dinning hall the pregnant Rita finally manages to seat him and their daughter with the help of Mr Zead before he leaves to continue the tour. Rita went over to the kitchen window, where she spots a sign for today's special.

"Long Pork Sirloin?" Must be some type of local dish." Rita said before looking towards the window. "Three orders of Long Pork Sirloin, two adult and one child."

With that done Rita headed back to the table and waited for their food, upon seating she spots a small stack of book's sitting nearby and start's looking though them.

_"Oh well this was nice of them to give us something to do while we wait now let's see here, The Lair of the White Worm? nah, The Jewel of Seven Stars? sounds interesting but it might be best for latter when i have more time . . . Hmm? what's this Original Folk and Fairy tales? that could do for a short read." _Taking the book Rita began to quietly read.

Rita didn't know how long she had been reading but by the time she looked away she noticed that her husband had woken up and both him and Louise was just finishing their plates. "Oh sorry honey, I was just so engrossed in this book I couldn't put it down."

"That's okay dear, the food's pretty good, though the meat in the main dish tastes funny." Lynn Sr said after finishing his plate "I think i'll go and have a talk with the chief" with that Lynn Sr got up and started heading to the kitchen with Losie following right after him.

After they left Rita begin's reading her book again, no one noticing her eyes beginning to glow blue.

**X**

**: Kitchen :**

"Hey buddy I would like a word. . . with you?" Lynn Sr says as he enters the surprisingly empty kitchen, looking around there was no one there, despite multiple pots with boiling liquids and pans with sizzling meat on them, before anything else happened a ringing sound came from the kitchen window. Heading to it Lynn Sr found a small piece of paper ordering 3 plates of Long Pork Sirloins, two adult and one child size.

"What the?" he asked before a large man with with pale skin and wearing a black apron exited the freezer and deposited three servings of meat on the counter before turning to head back to the freezer.

"Wait aren't you going to cook this?" Mr Loud asked.

Turning to Lynn Sr, the large man gave the patriarch of the Loud family a good look at his misshapen face, sunken in eye's, a mouth with no upper lip showing off his jagged teeth all under a hole where his nose should be.

"Ewwww"

"Losie don't be so rude, this poor man has obviously been though alot." Lynn Sr scolded his daughter before turning back to the large man. "Sorry about that sir, would you happen to be the chief?"

The large man shook his head no and points at himself **"****Butcher"** then points into the room, only for a look of confusion to appear on his face as he began looking around. **"Cook?"**

"Oh i get it, the chief must of left for a break thinking everything would be fine to let cook on it's own, so sloppy" Lynn facepalm's at the cook's unprofessionalism before walking up to the Butcher and putting a hand on the large man's shoulder "Lucky for you i happen to be a chief myself, i'd be happy to help you out until that hack of a cook get's back."

"And i'll help" little Losie exclaimed as she pulled a hair net out of her pocket.

Looking at the two the Butcher twisted his face into the closet it could to a grin. **"Thank. . . You"**

"D-don't mention it" Lynn Sr said a little unnerved.

After a hour the the 3 plates of Long Pork Sirloin was done, while they where cooking Lynn Sr and Losie had made sure to check the rest of the pot's and pan's as well to make sure their content's wasn't burning and was all properly seasoned and after some hard work the two decided on a quick taste test.

"Delicious !" Losie and Lynn Sr both said after tasting there handy work, after saving a little extra for themselves and, placing the plate's and bowl's onto the kitchen window they soon discovered a stack of more order's and began to work on them as well, but as they began working on the new orders nether Loud noticed the ghostly shapes beginning to form within the steam above them.

The Butcher meanwhile was standing there silently watching all of this before he quietly slipped away, walking back to the freezer. Going deep into the freezer, the walls where lined with meat hooks along with those hanging form the ceiling all adorned with hanging slabs of shapeless red raw meat, however as the Butcher began moving deeper the slab's on more and more meat hooks began to look less and less like shapeless meat.

Taking note of the freezers stock the Butcher also soon begins to pass by small barrels of red liquid and baskets of bones each next to large chopping block's many of which still had their tools set out for use, and a few even having a bony hand still grasping the handle. Turning the corner the Butcher began passing by hooks of uncut meat, each occupied with human remains. At first it was simply limbs but soon he came to row's and row's that where filled with slain humans, both men and women and of varying ethnicity, all of which where dressed in similar military outfit's minus their footwear which was replaced with tag's tied onto there big toes.

As the Butcher was looking at the dead bodies a small hunchbacked figure comes hopping out from the shadow's and up the Butcher's back until the small figure was on the Butcher's shoulder.

"So everything go as planned?" The hunchback man asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

**"Yes" **Was the Butcher's reply as it removed some bodies from the hooks and began carrying them off.

"So they didn't see you?"

**"They. . . Seen. . . Me"** Was the large man like monster's reply as it placed one of the bodies on a large chopping bored and began stripping it of clothes.

"Et ils ne se sont pas enfuis?!" says the Hunchback, obvious panic in his voice.

**"No. . ." **The Butcher bent over to pick up his cleaver.

"Phew, we dogged a bullet there then."Grinning the hunchback ended his statement by jumping off the Butcher. Landing next to the corpse he began reading it's toe tag.

"Hammer huh? Odd name."

**X**

**: Kitchen :**

Back in the kitchen, and unseen to the human eye is a pair of spirits, one Ghoul and the other Wendigo floating above the two humans.

**"Well that was easy"** the Windigo said.

**"Yeah are we even needed?"**

**"Not sure. . . but i call dibs on the father" **the Wendigo exclaimed before flying off to Lynn Loud Sr. and entering his body.

**"****Darn it Makkapitew, you always do this! Grr...Fine I'll corrupt the child...I hope the others get better pickings then this.****"**grumbled the Ghoul before flying down to Louise.

**X**

**And there you all go for the fist chapter of this story, i was originally planning to make this a one-shot but after getting about 13,000 words in and being no where near done i decided it would be better off to break it up into chapter's and post it this way, anyways i hope you all enjoy.**

**The four year old following her parent's around is based on Chief Rabbit/Brie, i named her Louise based on how the Louie is for a type of crab, it was either name her that or Lilikoi, there is not many food based names that start with L. Anyway's i thought it would make sense that there parent's would probably still be having kid's even after Lily, no real sign of them stopping yet (other then one line in a single episode) in the show, and i thought it would be cute for at least one of the kid's to take after the father and have a great cooking talent.**

**French Translation: ****And they did not run away?!**


End file.
